Prisioneros de Celda
by Souyu
Summary: Una celda. Dos enemigos. Dolor, frustración, tortura y sentimientos no dichos. Deathfic. Slash.
1. I POV

**Prisioneros de Celda**

_No lo sabía, no podía saberlo, ambos éramos prisioneros de celda... y simplemente pasó..._

Estaba ahí, arrojado en el suelo, respirando agitadamente, gimiendo de dolor, yaciendo en un charco de su propia sangre...

_ Sufriendo las consecuencias de su sesión de tortura._

Yo sabía como eran, cuanto dolían. Lo sabía y lo entendía, pero últimamente no las experimentaba.

_ Supongo que ya se hartó de mí._

Lo vi retorcerse en el suelo, pesadamente, para luego oír un golpe en el suelo, salpicando sangre. Creo que trataba de levantarse y su cuerpo no tuvo las fuerzas para hacerlo, regresando a su lecho de sangre.

_ Pobre... creo que esta vez la tortura fue bastante excesiva._

Por un momento mi mente empezó a divagar, y pude rememorar las tantas veces en la que sufrí una de esas torturas, aunque nunca me dejaron como él... siempre me dejaban lo suficientemente bien como para poder regresar caminando a la celda.

_Tal vez... yo no era una presa tan importante..._

Lo sentí quejarse nuevamente de su estado, la oscuridad de la celda no me dejaba poder verle con exactitud su expresión, pero noté que estaba molesto, puesto que no se le notaba ni triste ni asustado, simplemente molesto.

_Por eso su tortura fue tan empecinada._

Lo poco que mis ojos pudieron captar realmente era el relejo de la luz de la sangre de mi compañero, Dios... era bastante, ya casi podía llegar a asustarme lo que le podían haber hecho... o lo que le hicieron.

_La sangre ya casi llegaba hasta a mí..._

Eso me hizo notar algo que mi aturdida mente no había captado hasta ese instante, esa persona que estaba ahí no era mi compañero usual de celda, era otra persona.

_Una persona peligrosa si había recibido semejante trato._

Es que solo las personas realmente peligrosas recibían torturas hasta casi llegar a la muerte, y por lo que veo, éste que me acompaña debe tener grandes capacidades. Un gran poder.

_ Realmente debía ser poderoso si podía seguir viviendo después de algo como eso._

Lo sentí de nuevo moverse, no se da por vencido, no quiere morir, pero después de tanto ajetreo, no pudo más y su cuerpo cayó a la laguna de líquido carmesí, boca arriba, haciéndome notar su respiración agitada.

_Y sus hermosos ojos verdes..._

No podía creerlo, mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía... yo lo conocía, no recordaba exactamente de donde o por qué, pero yo sabía que lo conocía, que era algo importante para mí.

_La luz que alumbraría mi soledad, la lucidez que había perdido en aquel lugar._

Intenté llegar hasta él, pero mis músculos no respondieron, si bien no había sido torturado desde hacía un tiempo, mis heridas aún no estaban completamente curadas ni mi cuerpo lo suficientemente recompuesto.

_Pero quería estar con él... sentirlo, y decirle que resistiera, que no se rindiera, que viviera._

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, e inexplicablemente, me encontré a su lado, tomando su mano, susurrándole palabras de apoyo con mi voz ronca.

_- Estás conmigo, no temas, estarás bien._

De repente su cuerpo se relajó, no porque muriera, sino porque al parecer mis palabras lo tranquilizaron. Me miró a los ojos y otra vez sentí que lo conocía, pero que también lo necesitaba.

_Algo que había anhelado desde hacía mucho... y que nunca había tenido._

El hermoso brillo de sus ojos también tranquilizó mi alma, me sorprendía como a pesar de todas las heridas que tenía, que de hecho eran muchas y bastante preocupantes, aún podía mostrarse tan tranquilo y feliz.

_ Determinado a vivir._

Abrió la boca, intentó decirme algo, cosa que no pudo. Su cansancio era más que notable... y comprensible también. Volvió a intentarlo, otra vez nada.

_Sin embargo, yo quería oírlo... vamos háblame, dime que sabes quien soy... regrésame al mundo, a la vida._

Creo que a falta de palabras levantó su mano a compensación, rozó mi rostro, y con eso sentí un estremecimiento recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Junto con una oleada de recuerdos.

_Un tren... rechazo... rivalidad... orgullo... desprecio... odio..._

Una corriente recorrió mi espalda, las imágenes parpadeaban en mi mente en una danza intranquila. Llegué a sentir todo eso de nuevo, llegué a revivir experiencias, y por último, finalmente llegué a darme cuenta de la verdad.

_Y me culpé por no haberla visto antes... porque por ello lo perdí todo... lo perdí a él._

Observé sus ojos buscando la respuesta a mi pregunta silenciosa... Quería saber por qué después de todo lo que le hice, él era capaz de manifestar tal alivio por estar conmigo.

_¿Por qué después de tanto odio llegó a importarme tanto?_

Su mirada se enterneció al darse cuenta de mi duda, incluso noté un dejo de gracia al comprender que yo nunca pude entender mis sentimientos, sus sentimientos. La caricia en mi rostro se hizo un poco más fuerte, dejándome sentir mejor la piel de su mano, y también su humedad... me estaba llenando el rostro de sangre.

_ Sentí su vida en su gesto... sentí su vida desvanecerse ante mi cara._

De repente mi corazón dio un respingo, no quería, lo sentía irse y yo no quería... quería saber, comprender, aceptar y finalmente...

_ Conseguir mi ansiada paz._

Quería oír la respuesta a mi pregunta, quería saber si lo que decía mi corazón en ese instante era cierto, quería saber si los recuerdos eran verídicos, si mis sentimientos eran reales... y que él los correspondía. La hermosa mirada verde no admiraba, yo podía notar su sentimiento en ella, pero quería oír respuestas... una respuesta que pronto salió de sus labios...

_- Es-estoy... feliz... de haberte... conocido... l-lo... siento tan-tanto... t-te amo... Draco... mi Draco..._

Mis ojos se aguaron en lágrimas, su respuesta, su respuesta iluminó todo dejo de oscuridad que hubiera en mi mente tapando recuerdos, experiencias. La lucidez había vuelto en mí, y la mención de mi nombre me había devuelto mi identidad.

_Su identidad y todas las cosas que acarreaba... mis sentimientos y los suyos... y lo obvio que ambos éramos... y lo tontos también._

Me sentí culpable, todo lo que había añorado en mi vida estaba en mis brazos y ahora se desvanecía... porque esas palabras eran una despedida, me sentí un desgraciado por haber dejado que tantas cosas irrelevantes me cegaran y que por ello no aceptara la realidad. Las lágrimas ya formaban surcos en mi rostro, y la imagen de felicidad relativa que tenía se había hecho añicos.

_En mis brazos, con una sonrisa encantadora, con los ojos cerrados y totalmente sin vida, estaba el cuerpo de Harry Potter._

De pronto sentí mi vida irse con él, tal vez a pesar del tiempo que estuve encerrado en esa celda, haciendo que perdiera la conciencia de mi mismo, mi mente mantenía la esperanza de estar con él y lograr lo que había perdido. Pero ya todo estaba destruido y el sentimiento de vacío que me recorría me estaba sumiendo en una nueva oscuridad.

_Una nueva oscuridad de locura y perdición. Sin él. Con la fría rabia de haber hecho lo incorrecto toda mi vida... y de no haberle hecho saber nunca lo que yo sentía._

Oí las puertas abrirse, parece ser que vienen a buscarlo para una nueva sesión... lástima que él ya no esté disponible. La rabia de mi propio comentario me hizo sacar fuerzas de donde no tenía, y al abrirse por completo la entrada al recinto, me lancé directamente sobre el sujeto, quería hacerle pagar lo que le hizo, y además de no dejarme un tiempo para poder quedarme con él... 

_Para poder morir con él..._

No recuerdo lo que sucedió, pero después de un gran forcejeo, y de una batalla que sabía perdida contra alguien que no era mi objetivo principal, me encontré golpeado contra el muro, resintiendo la paliza recibida, cuando al levantar mis ojos pude notar la varita dirigida hacia mi.

_- Muchacho incompetente... sabía que eras inútil, pero fuiste de provecho para traer al muchacho._

Entonces caí en cuenta. Eso había sido. Él vino aquí por mí y el bastardo que no-debe-ser-nombrado lo maltrató y para mayor tortura, lo colocó en mi celda para que muriera en presencia de lo que no pudo tener... y para que yo también sufriera por ello. No lo soporté, me había arrojado de nuevo contra el guardia, cuando lo vi, la cegadora luz verde... Avada Kedavra...

_Lo sentí profundamente, sentí mi dolor y frustración, pero iba hacia él... y eso me hacía feliz._

En esa fría noche, en una celda, dos almas que se habían amado desde hacía años pero que nunca se lo dijeron, murieron. Una, lentamente, agonizando. La otra, yo, rápidamente y sin dolor físico. Ambos, con la desesperación de saber lo perdido, de no haber dicho nuestros sentimientos escondidos.

_Pero no lo sabía, no podía saberlo, ambos éramos prisioneros de celda y del destino... y simplemente pasó..._

_ Pasó..._

Fin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

** Notas de la autora:** Hola, soy SouYu-J y este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, intenté un angst, pero no sé si resultó, eso me lo dirán uds. Soy fan del yaoi/slash, así que por ende este debía ser un Harry x Draco, ya que es mi pareja preferida.

Espero que les haya gustado, yo en especial no me molesté en volver a leerlo, así que si tiene errores de sintaxis, incongruencias o faltas ortográficas espero que me disculpen, pero no estoy de humor como para reparar en eso. Ojalá se haga notar que estoy algo triste, puesto que acabo de pasar por una experiencia no muy agradable, así que ya saben el por qué de mi inspiración a escribir esto y el por qué de que sea un death-fic, ya que me lo imaginé así desde un comienzo.

Bueno, mucha habladuría, solo espero que hayan gustado del fic y que me envíen un review. Muchas gracias.

Nos vemos.

** SouYu Jumonji.**

16 de Noviembre del 2003.


	2. II POV

** Prisioneros de Celda**

_Lo sabía, siempre lo supe pero aún así no lo evité, ambos éramos prisioneros de celda… y simplemente pasó…_

Era un lugar oscuro, aterrador. Hacía un frío que me calaba hasta los huesos y un silbido en mi cabeza me decía lo mala idea que era lo que estaba haciendo.

_Sabía que era una trampa y aún así fui._

Empecé a buscar por los rincones, tenía que encontrarlo. Tenía que salvarlo y decirle lo que sentía.

_Lo que siempre supe y nunca tuve el valor de decir._

Sonreí ante mi propia ironía, se supone que el valor es mi mayor virtud. Al poco rato me encontré con varios de mis enemigos, los esquivé; a uno que otro les interrogaba sacándoles información y luego los desechaba. Tenía que hacer lo que fuera para llegar a él.

_Pobre del que se cruzara en mí camino, porque no estaba de humor para ninguno de ellos._

Después de un tiempo, aún sin ningún resultado, justo al cruzar con paso rápido un corredor, una fuerte energía me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Hiriéndome.

_Haciéndome sentir a mi cuerpo desgarrarse… y a la sangre salir por mis heridas._

Caí al suelo, no me lo esperaba pero sin duda alguna era un hechizo. Uno muy poderoso.

_No podía moverme, me encontraba entumecido… e indefenso._

Un frío miedo se hizo presente, entonces comprendí que había cometido un error. Un muy grave error que me costaría muy alto.

_Y temí por él. No quería que pagara aún más por mi estupidez._

Escuché pasos aproximarse. Debía moverme, pero no podía, y no pude. Cuando me descubrieron la voz silbante que se hizo presente me aterró hasta el fondo del alma.

_- Bienvenido a mi humilde morada… Mi sublime señor…_

Hizo una inclinación de cabeza, en una clara demostración de sarcasmo que me revolvió el estómago. Desgraciado, me sentía impotente.

_Eso era obvio. Estaba completamente a su merced._

De las sombras aparecieron dos figuras vestidas de negro y con unas máscaras, a las que con un movimiento de mano les ordenó que me tomaran por los brazos, cosa que hicieron.

_Vamos, vamos… Cuerpo respóndeme. ¡Vamos!_

Pude moverme, porque al poco tiempo de haberme tomado, los dos guardias fueron expulsados de vueltas a las sombras. Su voz hizo eco de nuevo en el pasillo.

_- Grave error… Ahora tendré que recurrir a la violencia._

Cínico, fue lo primero que pensé; intenté atacarlo, no en vano he entrenado mucho, pero al acometer contra él, nuevamente esa ráfaga de energía volvió a arremeterme.

_Si antes no hubo sangre, estoy seguro que ahora esta escurría por mi cuerpo._

Escuché su risa macabra y, con un nuevo gesto, ordenó a sus guardias sujetarme de nuevo, en este momento no presenté resistencia, aunque no se salvaron de mis agresiones verbales.

_- Más vale que te comportes si no quieres que tu chico pague las consecuencias… y que conste que lo hemos tratado muy bien._

Sentí la ira recorrer mi cuerpo… ahora estaba chantajeándome. Estaba utilizándolo a él para llegar a mí, para herirme a mí.

_Por eso yo sabía que esto era una trampa._

Me introdujeron en una habitación, estando yo totalmente abatido. Sentí mi cuerpo caer sobre el helado suelo mientras una patada golpeaba mi rostro.

_Resistiré… y cuando me levante se las verán conmigo._

Aquella patada fue el comienzo de una serie de golpes que continuaron un buen tiempo: fuertes, rápidos, certeros, destructores. Pronto sentí mis huesos resquebrajarse y la sangre salir a borbotones de mi boca.

_Ahí fue cuando empecé a morir. Cuando me arrancaban la vida poco a poco._

En algún momento que no puedo precisar los golpes cesaron y suspiré aliviado de que la tortura culminara, pero vi una varita ser apuntada hacia mí, y ahí supe que todo recién comenzaba…

_Mi ojos perdieron el control de sí mismos y mi cuerpo empezó a estremecerse, un dolor horrible, indescriptible recorría cada célula de mí… la sensación que solo puede dar el cruciatus._

La maldición fue detenida, pero fue la primera de una tanda más de maldiciones y golpes interminables, sumiéndome, cada vez más, en un recinto de sangre espesa.

_En una agonía que ellos no llevaban a su fin._

Nuevamente fui a dar contra el piso, ya mi cuerpo resentía los golpes, la falta de sangre.

_Mi mente resentía la frustración de no poder defenderme… de no haber podido defenderlo… ni encontrarlo._

Mientras yo agonizaba y sufría las consecuencias de esa tortura, él acercó su rostro al mío y susurró con su voz silbante lo que tal vez sería lo peor que me pudo haber pasado.

_- Prepárate… que ahora viene lo mejor. Créeme, sé que te gustará._

No puedo, o tal vez no quiero, recordar con exactitud lo que sucedió en aquel momento. Solo sé que fui despojado de mi ropa, y que además, si yo había sido víctima de violencia muchas veces…

_Definitivamente nunca lo había sido de una violación._

El dolor que sentí entonces fue intenso, muchísimo más que cualquiera de las torturas antes recibidas. Es que fueron tantas cosas, tanta basura lo que me hizo y lo que me obligó a hacer, que aún no comprendo como no estallé en lágrimas ni en gritos de clemencia.

_Sentía las arcadas del vómito subir por mi garganta cada vez que impelía contra mí._

Sus sirvientes nos miraban embelesados, hipnotizados, como si realmente estuvieran disfrutando lo que veían, obviando que era un espectáculo enfermizo y sangriento lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos.

_Haciendo cada vez más grande la repulsión dentro de mí, aún mayor la furia que poseía._

Sentía su aliento sucio en mi mejilla, y su repugnante lengua tocar mi piel, y además del terrible dolor que me causaba y la humillación que carcomía mis entrañas, todo esto me hacía aparecer en mis ojos lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

_Pero no iba a llorar y no lloré… no iba a dejarme quebrar por él._

Era claramente notoria su frustración al no verme llorar, por lo que aumentó el ritmo en sus arremetidas, haciendo que no pudiera evitar la salida de gemidos y quejidos involuntarios de mi boca. Pero peor aún, no pudo impedir que las náuseas me recorrieran al estar conciente de la excitación que lo embargaba al penetrarme.

_Su velocidad era cada vez mayor, así como el latiente dolor que sentía en mi interior._

Cuando lo sentí vaciarse en mi interior, no pude evitar que una cólera aún mayor, aún peor, se apoderara de mí… Sobretodo después de darme cuenta que yo también había finalizado en su mano.

_Le di la satisfacción de verme humillado, usado, vencido y ultrajado…_

Debo admitir que tuve cierto alivio cuando se retiró de mí. Aunque no me duró mucho, para rematar el martirio que ya había sufrido, me aplicaron otra secuencia de golpes y demás maldiciones.

_Pero aún así me dije que resistiría. Que sería fuerte por él._

De un momento a otro, mi vestimenta estaba nuevamente cubriendo mi cuerpo y los sujetos estaban llevándome de vuelta al oscuro pasillo, dirigiéndome a algún lugar desconocido. De repente no pude contenerme de pronunciar el nombre de mi razón de estar ahí, lo que produjo que la voz del desgraciado perforara mis oídos, aunque mucho más distante.

_- Si tanto querías verlo me lo hubieses dicho. Te hubiera llevado con él._

La rabia que había mermado por el cansancio volvió a surgir. La alerta de que pudieran hacerle algo, el miedo de que lo hirieran. Volvió a dirigirme la palabra, haciendo más creciente mi molestia.

_- Y como soy muy bueno… te complaceré. Llévenlo._

La última palabra fue para sus matones, que inmediatamente me llevaron por corredores aún más oscuros y confusos… aún más fríos.

_Me guiaban hacia él… Y no podía evitar sentir cierta emoción por ello._

Los caminos se estrechaban cada vez más, y el frío, junto con mi sangre derramada, estaba haciendo estragos en mi cuerpo.

_Hiriéndome. Consumiéndome la vida que intentaba prolongar._

Después de un largo trecho que agotó aún más mis fuerzas, llegamos a la puerta de hierro de un calabozo, sumamente grueso y de estado oxidado.

_La puerta que me llevaría hacia él._

La abrieron y al momento logré ver solo su silueta, aunque sin duda alguna era él. Se encontraba sentado en una esquina de la celda. Totalmente dormido. Con las rodillas junto a su torso y con las ropas roídas y sucias.

_Con su hermoso cabello platinado y su tersa piel blanca hechas un asco._

Me arrojaron al suelo violentamente, golpeando mi cuerpo contra la gélida superficie. Despertándolo de su sueño.

_Despertándolo del único lugar en el que podía sentirse seguro._

Cerré los ojos debido al impacto contra el piso, poco después escuché la puerta cerrarse, dejándonos a los dos dentro de la prisión.

_Me aventuré a abrir mis ojos y me di cuenta que de algún modo había caído de espaldas a él._

Mi propia respiración problemática, y mis gemidos de dolor, no me permitían oírlo. Saber que él sabía que yo estaba ahí.

_Con él. Para intentar arreglar lo que sucedió. Lo que nos sucedió._

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve ahí, intentando voltearme, pero poco después de mi llegada, alrededor de mí ya existía un pozo hecho con mi propia sangre.

_Parecía un pez chapoteando en un pozo de agua que no le es suficiente para vivir. Estaba ante mi presagio de muerte._

Pero no podía dejarme morir, y por lo tanto seguí intentando lograr que mi cuerpo reaccionara a mis pensamientos. Y entre movimiento y movimiento, mi ira aumentaba al no lograr mi cometido.

_Pasara lo que pasara. Costara lo que costara. Yo iba a decirle lo que sentía. Lo que siempre sentí._

De repente, y en un acto sobrehumano que me costó aún más sangre de la ya derramada, logré sostenerme sobre mis codos siguiendo un arranque de ¿voluntad? que consiguió voltearme haciéndome caer pesadamente sobre mi lecho sangriento, respirando agitadamente pero al fin descansando.

_Podía verle a la cara y admirar tranquilo el brillo sorprendido de sus ojos._

Me veía curioso. Su mirada me analizaba de pies a cabeza, como intentando reconocerme, intentando descubrir lo que se había agitado en su interior.

_Pero el tiempo borró todo sobre rastro de mí… y ahora que finalmente estoy con él, sus recuerdos se habían perdido._

Hizo un movimiento, quiere llegar a mí, pero parece que está agotado. Creo que también lo han torturado bastante. Me enojé por ello, que aunque era predecible, no pude evitarlo. Pensé que no podría venir, pero la determinación con la que parecía querer venir hacia mí me dio esperanzas.

_Ve a mí… quiero sentirte… estar contigo… yo ya no puedo más._

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y sin darme cuenta, él estaba a mi lado, transmitiéndome su calor, tomando mi mano entre las suyas y susurrándome palabras de aliento con su voz ronca, en desuso.

_- Estás conmigo, no temas, estarás bien._

Involuntariamente mi cuerpo se relajó, cediendo a su presencia, a la tranquilidad que de pronto sentía. Cerré mis ojos durante un segundo y volví a abrirlos fijando mi vista en él. Tratando de decirle lo que sentía.

_Decirle que lo había anhelado desde hace tanto… y que sin embargo mi sentimiento de fatalidad me decía que nunca lo tendría._

Pero aún así de la sangre, el cansancio y las heridas, estaba feliz y tranquilo, y por sobretodo, estaba dispuesto a vivir.

_A reparar los errores que había cometido._

Abrí la boca, intenté decirle algo, pero las palabras no salieron, no pude. Estaba muy cansado, quería dormir, pero lo volví a intentar, y otra vez nada, sentí la sangre agruparse en mi garganta.

_Pero quería hablarle, decirle lo que tenía atrapado en mí, serle fiel a mis sentimientos._

Se veía impaciente por oír mis palabras y como no podía, levanté mi mano en compensación, rozando su rostro. Sintiendo el leve escalofrío que le recorrió al percibir mi contacto.

_Esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para transmitirle lo que sentía._

En eso pareció tener una especie de visión, como si los recuerdos se aglomeraran en su interior; puesto que tenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido: una mueca de concentración.

_También los recuerdos me recorrieron y no pude evitar que la culpabilidad de no habérselo dicho nunca, a pesar de que siempre lo supe…_

Volvió a observarme completamente lleno de dudas, buscando en mis ojos las respuestas a todas ellas. Respuestas que yo también buscaba en mi interior.

_¿Por qué después de tanto odio llegó a importarme tanto? Porque de alguna manera incomprensible, nos volvimos indispensables el uno para el otro._

Al hallar mi propia respuesta no pude más que enternecerme al mirarle a los ojos, hasta sentí un dejo de burla al darme cuenta, que hasta ese momento, el nunca había entendido sus emociones.

_Y todo fue mi culpa por no decírselo cuando lo acepté… Cuando finalmente acepté mis sentimientos hacia él._

La mano que tenía en su mejilla la afiancé con fuerza, sintiendo su delicada piel en el tacto. Ensuciándolo con la sangre derramada.

_Y ahí fue cuando comprendí que todo se había acabado, con un simple gesto, y ver la sangre goteando, entendí que mi vida y mi todo había llegado a su fin._

Vi en su rostro la desesperación por sentirme morir, sabía que él no quería que yo me fuera…

_No sin decirle quién era y todo lo que nunca expresamos._

Sabía que tenía que hablar, y mientras admiraba sus ojos plateados sentía a mi cuerpo cada vez más pesado, cada vez más fuera de mí. Temí por un momento no poder hacer brotar las palabras de mi boca, pero sin embargo, consumiendo lo que me quedaba de fuerza, logré hacerlo.

_- Es-estoy… feliz… de haberte… conocido… l-lo… siento tan-tanto… t-te amo… Draco… mi Draco…_

La vida me abandonó en ese momento y lo último que pude sentir fue un par de gotas humedecer mi rostro. Y a pesar de todo, en algún lugar de mi mente, de mi alma, sabía que él vendría detrás de mí, y aunque la culpabilidad me atacó, no pude evitar sentirme feliz.

_Y lo sabía, siempre lo supe pero aún así no lo evité, ambos éramos prisioneros de celda… y simplemente pasó…_

_Pasó…_

Fin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora:** Hey! He venido de vuelta xPPP Decidí que era mejor para esta parte mostrar el punto de vista de Harry, claro que mucho más largo porque explica lo que sucedió desde que entró a la guarida de Voldemort. Me costó mucho más escribir este que el de Draco, pero de todos modos creo que demuestra lo que quiero expresar, mis compañeros dicen que este no transmite tristeza, sino más bien dolor y algo de frustración, pero igual que antes, eso me lo dirán uds. No especifica nombres porque quise seguir el estilo del cap anterior, dejándolo todo a su entendimiento.

Unos cuantos de mis compañeros leyeron el POV de Draco y les gustó bastante, claro que yo al revisarlo, me di cuenta de unos cuantos errores y de aspectos que quise cambiar, pero de todos modos ya no lo haré ^^'~ creo que está bien así.

Ya me siento mucho mejor, muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron reviews… 13!!!! No puedo creerlo ;u;!!!~ nunca esperé tantos!!! xD y por supuesto, también agradezco a los que leyeron y les dio flojera dejarme su mensajito, créanme que los entiendo xDD

Y si quieren algún otro POV (de Hermione, Ron, etc etc etc…) tendrán que esperar a que sienta deseos de hacerlos… ya que no están entre mis planes, ya que este fic (originalmente solo el cap de Draco) fue hecho con el fin de desahogar mis sentimientos, no para hacer una serie con el xP

Ahora, ya que he hablado mucho, la respuesta a sus reviews ^^~

**Pregunta general:** ¿En serio fue tan triste como para ponerse a llorar? Yo no lo hice cuando lo leí de nuevo, solo sé que me reía de mi narración cursi (risa amarga pero bueh~)

**Laia:** Muchas gracias por tus ánimos y tus comentarios! *^^*~ en verdad que me subió un poco el ego cuando lo leí jejeje xPPP solo tengo una duda que no sé… aún cuando me hago ideas al respecto no logro resolver y prefiero preguntar… ¿en qué aspecto es realista el cap anterior? Espero que no sea molestia que me contestes, solo es una simple duda tonta ¬¬'~

**Pantrosa de Black:** Muchas gracias por tus ánimos y tienes mucha razón, tengo que verle el lado positivo a las cosas, pero descuida ya estoy muy pero muy bien ^^~ verdad que sie… pobre de Siri… desgraciada la que lo hizo!!! Le lanzó miles de maldiciones ¬¬#######~ solo espero que Siri esté bien… u.u~ Muchas gracias por leer y por tu comentario! Espero que también te agrade esta entrega xP

**Melody:** Jeje tienes razón, Voldie es un monstruo al hacerle eso a Harry, creo que ahora sabes que fue con exactitud lo que le hizo xPPP aunque yo opino que Tom encontró la manera perfecta de matar a Harry dolorosa y eficazmente D Con respecto a las secuelas, de eso no estoy segura, tal vez algún día me anime, pero por el momento esto se quedará así. Muchas gracias por leer!

**Moony:** Hice la pregunta porque nunca había escrito angst antes y simplemente me salió por mi estado de ánimo, es que usualmente estoy tan contenta que siempre termino haciendo parodias xPPPP pero ahora parece que le estoy agarrando gustito a esto, ya veremos que sale más adelante xPPP Muchas gracias por leer y por tus comentarios!

**Amaly Malfoy:** Muchas gracias por tus ánimos, y sie, estoy planeando escribir un fic menos triste que este, aunque de todos modos no será muy alegre xPPP el asunto es que tengo muchas ideas, cuando me defina por un argumento ya veré que pasa. Espero que te haya gustado esta parte y muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia en leer y dejarme un review! ^^~

**Kendra Duvoa:** Gracias por tus palabras ^--^~ en verdad ya estoy bien y me alegro de que te haya encantado la entrega anterior, espero haber logrado lo mismo (o casi) con esta.

**Aspid:** Jeje, realmente el hecho de que se perdieran al comienzo y agarraran el hilo del fic al final era parte de lo que tenía planeado hacer, era como parte de lo que quería transmitir, parte de la gracia ^^'~ Muchas gracias por tus ánimos y por leer!!

**Mia:** Siento que te haya hecho llorar T.T'''~ en verdad no pensé que quedara así de deprimente… jejeje xPPPP gracias por leer y por dejar tu comentario, me halaga que pienses que es una obra de arte, espero que este cap también te agrade, aunque es un poco más… tosco tal vez xP

**Ansiton:** Jejeje de veras que me sentía muy mal como para dejarlos sobrevivir… creo que al final ellos pagaron por mi dolor D tengo planeado escribir una serie de ellos, pero eso será para cuando me defina en el argumento xPPPP Muchas gracias por tu comentario!!! ^^~

**Punky:** Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios! ^^~ ese no era mi primer fic, era mi primer fic de Harry Potter, ya he escrito unos cuantos de YuGiOh! que es mi otra gran afición. Gracias por leer.

**Nabiki:** Mou~! Que honor que mi fic haya sido el primero que leyeras! Me sube mucho el ego, de hecho tu comentario ha sido uno de los que más me han subido el ego O.o~ pero bueno xPPP en qué sorprende lo de "Draco… mi Draco"? es que a mi solo me pareció la escena más cursi que haya escrito en un fic xP Disculpa la demora, es que no había tenido tiempo para revisar mis cuestiones en la inet, claro que me gustaría entablar conversación contigo, si tienes msn, el mío es sj_she4e@hotmail.com soy una gran admiradora del anime (por el momento locamente enamorada de YuGiOh!) y adoro muchísimo la música (rock clásico o suave y las baladas romanticotas xP). Muchas gracias por leer! ^_ _^~

**Txiri:** Muchas gracias por escribir, tengo planeado escribir unos más, solo que eso será sino hasta cuando tenga definido un argumento convincente. Ya veremos que pasa.

**Kuroi_tenshi:** Wow! Que maravilla ser la afortunada a la que le dejas su 1er review ;u;~ yo sé como es eso de leer y leer y de repente tener la sensación de deber dejar un mensajito jejeje me siento muy feliz de que haya sido conmigo, lamento las lágrimas, por lo visto logré pasar muy bien lo que sentía al fic xPPPP Muchas gracias por los comentarios!!! ^--^~

Wow!!! Esto si ha quedado largo!!!! Oo!!!~ xD espero que no le incomode, muchas gracias por sus reviews y espero que les haya gustado el POV de Harry, si es así dejen sus comentarios, si no… también déjenlos xD

Si desean algo, mi mail es souyu_j@yahoo.com o mi msn es sj_she4e@hotmail.com

Nos vemos.

**SouYu Jumonji.**

12 de Diciembre de 2003.


End file.
